Ib All Alone: True ED
by Skyblue Cy. Cloud
Summary: This story starts from the part where Garry is going to burn the painting of Mary... Consider it a fan-made ending that is considerably Garry X Mary. By the way, please consider it as "completed" already for now, even though I put it as "in-progress": Just in case I wanna add in more parts to continue in the future.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ib by Kouri.

* * *

This is actually not an ending in Ib(so far).

Though, if Kouri sees this and finds this idea not bad, then we may get this ending in future update. Who knows? I didn't expect 1.04 to be here, but it is here recently, so who knows what can happen?

* * *

Assuming that Garry is unable to burn the painting, while Mary is unable to kill them off too...

Also assuming that Ib chooses "Garry and Mary" when asked about which two to go out.

* * *

Being chased by Mary with the palette knife to the dead end, Garry takes the lighter out, intending to burn the painting "Mary".

"Nooo!"

Garry pauses suddenly. "You also want to go out, don't you? I could bring you too..."

Mary is surprised by his action. Ib also looks at him now, not really grasping.

"Just don't be so creepy and threaten us anymore. I promise you two that we all will go out, don't I? Well, of course, I don't deny that I and Ib are still the first on the priority list. Besides, helping an art, the being which is not human yet human-like, go out of this world still feels weird. But killing you just for that reason... doesn't sound right too. Of course, I don't deny that we may kill you out of defence, should you try to hurt us. But why don't we try to help each other and get out together?"

"This... okay." Mary puts her palette knife on ground, near to her, still thinking to kill them yet hestitated. Garry goes to hug Mary suddenly. Ib sees all this, not knowing what to do about it.

"The body temperature of a normal girl, just like Ib... Even if you are just an artwork, you are an art with life... Seemingly my soft-heartness and the pause are not wrong."

"... Though he is disgusting for taking Ib away from me, this actually feels not bad. Something so warm and so reliable..." Mary thinks in mind, her attitudes softens a lot.

"Okay, I guess it is time to see how to go out from here- Oh? There is a book. 'How to make frien-'"

"DON'T CARE SO MUCH! JUST FIND HOW TO GO OUT! I WANT TO EAT THE DESSERT OF OUTSIDE WORLD!" Mary screams out loud, blushing out of embarassment.

"Aww... I just think there is information about how to go out of this world here..."

"No, no, no!"

"Okay then, since you insisted so. Let's go then... Ib?"

A memory suddenly flashes in Ib's mind. A memory about Mary's question about how she will choose if only two people, instead of all three, can go out. In that time she answers "Garry and Mary". Now she has a strange bad feeling...

Garry sees her just standing there, not responding to him, then he goes to Ib and call her, "Ib? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Really nothing. Just thinking of some stuff." Ib immediately stops her mind on that bad feeling, then telling a lie to cover, "Just thinking how tasty Macaron would be." She is hoping that the bad feeling is just that she thinks too much.

"Macaron? I want too!" Mary interrupted.

"Okay~ And don't worry, since I promise to treat you, I will treat you. Ib, if you are still standing there like an idiot, I will leave without you."

"... oh." They leave the room.

* * *

They go to the painting "Fabricated World ". Their instinct tell them that this painting is the key to go out. But looking at the painting for long, they still don't know how to go out.

Ib and Garry suddenly thinks of a message they read in a book before: "should a soul want to go out, another soul has to come in in exchange."*

They are not the souls that belong to the artwork gallery, but Mary is, so it is impossible for all of them to go out. Should Mary want to go out, either of Ib and Garry must be inside.

Mary also remembers why she couldn't go out: There is no soul to exchange place with her.

They start thinking about sacrificing himself, leaving himself behind, letting the other two go out.

Mary is still thinking of going out, but she also feels that it is very selfish of her. In the past, she doesn't mind sacrificing Garry as he is an annoying adult that gets in the way between her and Ib, and he knows the secret too soon. But now she couldn't bring herself to do so...

Garry starts regretting the promise to bring Mary out without thinking carefully that time, while he promised to bring Ib out before, but he then stops this kind of thoughts quickly. He intends to sacrifice himself to allow them to go out, in order to fulfill the promise and help them, and to punish himself for promising anyhow without thinking yet regretting his own promise.

Upon the chance to go back to reality, Ib is very happy, but when it is shown that all of them can't go out together, either one of them must be sacrificed, she then understands the meaning of the bad feeling during the time in Mary's room.

When she answers "Garry and Mary", she didn't think much: She just felt that if only two of them can go out, it is the right thing to do. In that time, she was still thinking that all of them can go out together. Now she still wants to go out for sure, should a chance be given to her. But if a sacrifice is necessary, sacrificing herself is better than sacrificing others. Put it this way: for the oppurtunity to go back to reality, she wants just as much as Garry and Mary, but if she is to choose one of the alternatives...

"ha!" she pushes Mary who is still in hestitation and Gary who is just slow by few seconds into the painting, "Mary, I did say that if only two can go out, then I will make both of you go out..." Ib says with tears on eyes with a weak and invisible smile, seemingly telling that she is glad to see that her two friends can safely go back to reality(Garry) and fulfill the wish to go out(Mary).

"NO..." Garry and Mary both cry, extending their arm as long as possible to grab Ib to go out, but Ib just stands there like an idiot, seeing them leaving the world. "Bye bye..." She leaves afterward.

* * *

Somewhere in the gallery, there is a painting about a girl who looks like Ib. She is with tears on eyes, having a weak and invisible smile. The title is "The girl who gives blessing"

* * *

Garry wakes up in a corner of the gallery. "Weird... how come I fall asleep here... It must be the fact that the artworks here are too boring, making insomniac me feel bored and tired and then find a comfortable place to fall asleep... Seemingly a tour to this gallery cures my insomnia..."

After taking a yawn, he continues the tour before his sleep. Walking for awhile, he goes to a painting. A painting about a girl who looks like Ib. She is with tears on eyes, having a weak and invisible smile. The title is "The girl who gives blessing". He looks at the painting, finding her familiar, and feeling sad. His heart suddenly feels a little pain for some reason that he is not sure of. He feels that he has forgotten something important...

A blonde-haired girl, who is as pretty as you would see only in drawing, is looking at the painting, looking sad too, having tear on the corner of the eyes.

"Garry...?" The blonde-haired girl sees Garry, calling him.

"I am Garry, but wait, why do you know my name? Mary... why do I call you Mary?" His heart's pain gets more serious: He is very sure that he has forgotten something important.

"... Okay. Something may be better when forgotten." She looks more upset, "Forget it. Bye."

"What are you talking ab-"

"Ib- Oops. Mary!"A woman who should be Ib's mother comes, seemingly having the bad habit to wrongly call Mary as Ib for some reason.

Upon hearing the name "Ib", Garry's heart aches much more, but he tries to tolerate, pretending as if he is fine.

"MUM! You call my name wrong!" Mary knows what's happening: Ib's existance has been basically erased off and then replace by her, so Ib's mother becomes her mother instead, yet it takes time for nature to adapt to it: That's why Ib's mother calls her name wrong.

"Sorry... I just feel that my daughter's name should be Ib: In the past, I and your dad decide about it for a long time before you are born, then he steals the chance to name you Mary. I feel unfair, but oh well. It is a strange habit your mother had... Oh, your father is looking for you too! Going back home soon~"

"Okay! Can we go to cake shop before we go home?"

"What a glutton~ Okay~" They walk away afterward.

Garry looks at the painting again closely, finding out that there is a sweet drawn in the painting. All the memory of the inside world flash through his mind...

The part where he gives her the candy, the adventure of them in the inside world...

"IB!" He cries and shouts it out.

The security guard passes by, asking him to be quiet, or else he will expel Garry out.

"Sorry... I just thought of a relative who just died... "He throws in an excuse.

* * *

Ib all alone: True. Ed.

* * *

Note about * : Actually the version I played is Mandarin version, and thus I don't know how it is really written in English.

Note: English is not my native language. Mandarin is, though. (And this is actually some sort of translation version of the original Mandarin version, which is also written by me: This is written and translated by the same author, me.)

I might post the Mandarin Original version later.

* * *

I am considering to add in more parts continuing from there, like Mary being tsundere to Garry in the future, but then I feel that it is a little so... overused and weird too. So, consider it completed for now, even though I put it as "in-progress"


End file.
